Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, 4) (-1, 1) (0, -1) (1, 0) (2, 0)$ 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Solution: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(1, 0)$.